


if you get chilly/here take my sweater

by kathasaurus_rex



Series: Boston Verse [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Major Zayn, Boston, I cannot believe I am doing this to myself, M/M, Music Major Niall, OT5, larry - Freeform, who the frick am I, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathasaurus_rex/pseuds/kathasaurus_rex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire drills are the bane of Niall's existence. Zayn makes the situation a bit warmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you get chilly/here take my sweater

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line from the song "The Way I Am" by Ingrid Michaelson.

When the alarm began to blare at 3am, Niall cursed his life.

With his new schedule at work (three in the afternoon to eleven at night) and a full morning of classes at the university before, he didn’t even get to sleep until one most nights, depending on how much classwork he had to get done. 

He was exhausted, so when the fire alarm began to blare, he hardly remembered to put on his slippers and grab his keys. It wasn’t until he was standing outside in just his pajama pants and slippers that he remembered that oh, it was November, and it was freezing. 

“Niall! Over here!” Louis called from where he was huddled against Harry, a cute knit hat tugged over his ears and obviously wearing Harry’s sweater (the ends of the sleeves ran past his hands). Harry had his arms wrapped around the smaller man, his chin resting on top of his head. “Aren’t you cold? Why don’t you have on a coat?” 

Niall groaned. “I’m running on two hours of sleep right now, Lou! Do you really think my first priority was a coat?”

“You have a soft tummy.” Louis poked at his skin gently before curling back up. “You’re really cute, Niall. Remind me again why you don’t – “

“No,” Niall said, “we’re not having this discussion again, Louis. At least, not this early. Not until I’ve had a cuppa and some breakfast, alright?” 

Louis pouted. “Fine.”

Niall jumped up and down a bit in place, rubbing at his arms, stopping at one point to blow on his hands to try and warm them. Honestly, earlier that day he had been excited about the chill. Boston in the winter was supposedly beautiful, and it gave him an excuse to get out the mittens that his mum had mailed him earlier that week. Now, he regretted not wearing a shirt to bed, at least.

“Excuse me,” a soft voice said. Niall turned around to see one of their newer neighbors, a little guilty that he didn’t remember his name. He looked nervous, wearing a pair of really soft looking Spider-Man pajama pants and a worn white t-shirt, holding out a sweater. “You, uh, looked really cold.”

Niall blushed. “Oh… it’s okay, dude. I’m sure we’ll be able to go back inside soon anyways.”

The man shook it at him. “Just take it. I don’t want you to get frostbite, o-or pneumonia.”

“Okay.” Niall took it from him, shivering a bit when their fingers brushed. “I’m Niall. Niall Horan. You live down the hall from me, right?”

“Yeah. I’m Zayn. I moved in last week.”

Niall pulled on the sweater, breathing in the smell of Gucci cologne and marveling in the softness. “I’ve seen you around campus too. You normally have one of those, eh, big portfolio books.”

“I’m an art student, and our showcase is coming up, so.” Zayn shifted awkwardly on his feet and glanced up at the building, where the main firefighter was saying they could go back in. “Uh, do you… I know you just got in a couple hours ago, but do you want to come to mine for a cup of tea?”

Niall glanced at Louis and Harry, who were both nodding frantically, the older of the two give him a thumbs up. “Yeah…” he looked at Zayn, smiling shyly. “I would love a cup of tea. As long as you don’t mind if I keep on the sweater. It smells quite nice.”

Zayn blushed. “Sure, yeah, awesome.” He nodded. “You ready to go up?”

“I’m ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo if you have ideas for this verse or any questions or anything, you can find me @kathasaurus-rex on Tumblr! <3


End file.
